Olores de Navidad
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: La navidad tiene muchos olores. Pastel de limón para Gellert Grindelwald. El suave aroma de su hijo para Alice Longbottom. La magia de Hogwarts para Justin Finch-Fletchey. Y la comida de su abuela para Rose Weasley. Este fic participa del reto "Cuatro Navidades" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus".
1. Valle de Godric

**Olores de Navidad  
**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Cuatro Navidades" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"._

_¡Gracias a __Camille Frost por betearme!_

* * *

**I **

**Gellert Grindelwald **

_Valle de Godric_

* * *

Observa a los pequeños roedores desfilar junto a sus pies y escucha el irritante sonido que producen. Jamás le han gustado ese tipo de animales, le molestan poderosamente aunque ellos han sido su única compañía en los últimos años. Es navidad, o al menos eso es lo que piensa.

Gellert puede recordar perfectamente su primera navidad en el Valle de Godric**,** quizás la única navidad que significa algo para él. Recuerda haberse sentado junto a la ventana y observar los copos de nieve caer; al principio la idea de pasar las navidades con su tía no le había gustado en absoluto. Bathilda había cocinado un pastel de limón, si se concentra lo suficiente Gellert es capaz de sentir el aroma frente a su nariz, que luego llevó hasta la casa de la familia Dumbledore.

La primera navidad que pasó en el Valle de Godric fue cuando lo conoció. Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore. Ahora Gellert se encuentra en prisión, vive de una navidad pasada y de un pastel de limón que no supo asegurar.


	2. Hijo

**Olores de Navidad**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Cuatro Navidades" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"._

_¡Gracias a __Camille Frost por betearme!_

* * *

**II **

**Alice Longbottom**

_Hijo_

* * *

Frank dice que ella es muy sentimental y Alice no puede hacer más que darle la razón a su esposo. Ella es de esa clase de persona que se aferra con tanta fuerza a los momentos vividos que hasta ella misma se sorprende. Existe una ocasión del año donde el sentimentalismo de Alice se incrementa hasta límites insospechados: la Navidad. Ella posee la capacidad de relacionar un olor específico con algún elemento de Navidad.

El aroma a carne horneada le recuerda a su madre, quien solía preparar un pavo para la cena de navidad. La frescura del rocío le recuerda a las guerras de bolas de nieve que tenía con Lily cuando tenían quince años; el olor silvestre, al gran árbol que adornaba el comedor de Hogwarts.

Los muérdagos, al primer beso que se dio con Frank.

Esta es la primera navidad que celebran con Neville. Su hijo que apenas tiene unos meses de vida, observa todo a su alrededor con mucha curiosidad y sus pequeñas manitos intentan tomar los dulces que hay encima de la mesa. Cuando Alice toma a su hijo en brazos y el aroma de Neville la invade, le parece que huele una promesa.

La promesa de un futuro mejor.


	3. Hogwarts

**Olores de Navidad**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Cuatro Navidades" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"._

_¡Gracias a __Camille Frost por betearme!_

* * *

**III **

**Justin Finch-Fletchey**

_Hogwarts_

* * *

Las múltiples preguntas que le formulan sus padres y hermanos, llegan de forma tan rápida que Justin apenas tiene tiempo para entender lo que están diciendo. No se sorprende en absoluto. Sabe que su familia quiere conocer a través de sus palabras, aquel mundo fantástico que hasta hace pocos meses era desconocido. Justin les cuenta con todo lujo de detalle los misterios Hogwarts. Les habla sobre las escaleras que cambian de lugar, sobre los fantasmas que ve flotando, sobre los cuadros que se mueven y el techo encantado que cambia según el clima.

Son las vacaciones de navidad y por esa razón ha regresado a su casa. Su madre ha colocado un árbol en la sala de estar pero Justin sabe que no tiene comparación con el gran abeto que han colocado en el comedor de Hogwarts. Varios son los calcetines que adornan la chimenea, pero a él le gustaría que fueran haditas mágicas que desprendan polvo dorado a su paso. Sabe que es imposible, porque no está en el mundo mágico.

Ernie le comentó que los profesores ofrecerían un banquete para los alumnos que se quedaran en Hogwarts. Su deseo era permanecer en el colegio, probar ese delicioso banquete y experimentar una navidad mágica. Pero echaba de menos a su familia y quería pasar la Navidad con ellos.


	4. Familia

**Olores de Navidad**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto "Cuatro Navidades" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"._

_¡Gracias a __Camille Frost por betearme!_

* * *

**IV **

**Rose Weasley**

_Familia_

* * *

Es época de navidad y, como no puede ser de otra manera, toda su familia se encuentra reunida en La Madriguera**,** esa enorme casa que año tras año se convierte en centro de congregación familiar. Su abuela Molly ha preparado ricos platillos que consisten básicamente en carne asada, arroz blanco y pimientos rellenos. Rose observa como algunos de sus primos, hacen desaparecer discretamente los pimientos y ella no puede hacer más que sonreír ante la ocurrencia.

Su hermano Hugo, comenta que no puede esperar la hora de abrir los regalos y su madre interviene diciendo que no sea tan impaciente. Claro que Hermione no cuenta con que James y Fred ya se las han ingeniado para adivinar lo que contiene cada paquete. Su abuelo Arthur habla sobre un nuevo artefacto muggle que ha conocido a través de Audrey, la esposa del tío Percy que, para sorpresa de todos, resulta ser de origen muggle y completamente opuesta a su marido.

Una amplia sonrisa adorna el rostro de Rose. Para ella la navidad es la risa de sus padres, las bromas de sus primos, las voces de sus abuelos, las ocurrencias de sus tíos… pero, entre todas esas cosas, la navidad para Rose significa familia.


End file.
